Love and Blood
by foldintothenight
Summary: AU/Horror. Paige is a young vampire with a lot to learn. Take a journey with her as she meets a very interesting group of vampires with many stories from centuries past. Rated Mature for violence and sexual content.
1. Sad Beginnings

**Here comes another story from me. I am a huge fan of horror, and vampires happen to be one of my favorite monsters. In this, I will be creating my own lore, based on various movies and television programs. As far as when it comes to being turned into a vampire, I am choosing to use the term "sire". It just seems most comfortable to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE nor TNA personalities being used in this story. I do, however, own Mary Williams, and Alex Hardy belongs to shiki94. She is being used with permission.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Sad Beginnings<p>

It was never easy. It was just something that you had to do. Vampires wish to not be feared by the general public. So anything risking exposure was to be immediately eliminated. This even meant ending the life of a loved one, if necessary. For as long as anyone could remember, that was the first rule of being a vampire. It is always the first thing taught after someone wakes up after being sired. This time was no different.

It had been hours since Paige had taken away Dean's immortal life. Still, she held his lifeless body in her arms. She cried silently until she felt someone walking up to her. She gasped, turning to face the person coming up to her. She could sense right away that he was also a vampire, and that he wasn't of any threat to her. "Hi..." she managed to get out as she slowly stood up, Dean's blood covering her clothing.

The tall stranger, covered in tattoos, smiled warmly, sensing that the girl that he had just walked up to knew the man whom she had to put down. "Do you need me to help you take care of that?"

Paige nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "Yes, thank you. I'm Paige, by the way."

"Corey," the man nodded, picking up Dean's body. After discreetly disposing of Dean's body, Corey turned to Paige. "Will you be alright?"

"This was my home," Paige shrugged. "I'll find something, though."

"Nonsense," Corey smirked. "You'll come home with me."

Paige blinked, "excuse me?"

Corey threw his head back, chuckling. "It's not like that, trust me. There are many of us where I live. A room recently opened up. I'm sure that Mary will allow you to stay. Even if it's on a temporary basis."

"Mary?" Paige raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean, _the_ Mary?"

"That would be the one," Corey nodded. "My sister and I have lived with her ever since we were sired."

Paige nodded in return, quickly gathering her things before following Corey. Maryanne Williams was well known in the vampire world. She had recently reached elder status, and was very much respected by the entire vampire community. "So if you live with Mary, what brought you all the way down here?" Paige lived in a small town in upstate New York, where Mary had a huge mansion in Connecticut.

Corey looked down for a moment as he opened the passenger side door to his car, letting Paige in before walking around and getting in. He turned over the engine before looking over to his new traveling companion. "Mary had heard about the murders."

"Dean," Paige nodded with a sigh. "She sent you down to check things out, and possibly take care of the culprit."

"How long..." Corey let the sentence hang in the air, knowing that Paige would catch on and fill in the blanks for him.

"We had been together for ten years. Five years ago, our house caught fire. We were barely alive when our sire found us," Paige ran her fingers through her raven colored hair with a sigh. "I really thought that I could keep him under control. He was doing so well."

"It can happen at any time," Corey nodded as he pulled onto the freeway, back up towards Connecticut. "I've seen it happen with many men. Mary says that she's even had to put down a few women in her day."

"Wow. Now, I knew that there are more female vampires, but I thought that they were all in control," Paige blinked.

"You've got a lot to learn, young one," Corey teased her with a smile.

"So how old are you? I can tell that you're older than me, but I'm not all that in tune yet," Paige looked over after the crimson left her cheeks.

"I'm still learning things myself," Corey nodded with a chuckle. "My sister, Becky, and myself were visiting New York City on September 11th, I'm sure that you know the year."

"How close were you?" Paige bit her lip.

"We were just close enough to the World Trade Center to be fatally injured in the chaos. Luckily, Mary was close by when it happened," Corey shrugged.

"So are you and Mary..." Paige turned away again, blushing once more.

Corey quickly shook his head, "Mary has been with the same man since the '40s. I still don't know the whole story, though. We don't really talk all that much." He paused, eying the attractive woman next to him, "I'm single. Have been since before."

"I'm not even sure why I asked," Paige laughed nervously.

"Making conversation?" Corey shrugged. "We're going to be housemates. You may as well know what you're about to get yourself into."

Paige raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Mary is a huge flirt, but she's very faithful to her husband," Corey chuckled. "She almost had me once."

"So um... why are you warning me of..." Paige paused, her eyes widening, "oooh!"

Corey nodded, "yes, exactly. She is extra friendly with everyone."

"So is there anything else I should know?" Paige looked over to Corey once more.

Corey shook his head, "it's best if you learn everything as you go along. We just all agreed that it's best to warn the girls of Mary's flirtatious mannerisms."

Paige nodded, "fair enough." She paused, getting into the song playing on the radio for a bit, "wait... you only warn the girls?"

Corey nodded with a smirk, "as you can imagine, it's quite amusing when an unsuspecting male becomes enthralled with her."

"You do have a point there," Paige laughed. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

"I actually have a feeling you'll fit in just fine," Corey grinned as he sped off on the open freeway, in a hurry to get home and to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like this one? Please R&amp;R. Then hop on over to my profile to tell me which of my potential stories you would like to see next in my poll!<strong>


	2. Haunted Mansion

Chapter Two – Haunted Mansion

Hours later, Corey pulled up the long driveway to the house where he lived with a group of vampires. It was gated, with a high, iron fence surrounding the property. They all liked their privacy, and this was the best way to ensure it. Paige looked around in silence as they made their way to the garage and Corey parked his car. Once he turned off the engine, he opened Paige's door for her before she got a chance to and took her bags for her.

Paige shook her head, smirking as she allowed Corey to do these things for her. Dean was never a gentleman to her the entire time that they had known one another, and she had to admit, she liked this change. She followed the older man to the main entrance of the house, allowing him to open the door for her and walked in as he stood aside and closed the door once more. Paige was in awe of the entrance way of the mansion, even more than she was with the yard and the outside of the building. The structures were even more beautiful than she imagined. Granted, it was the type of mansion one may see in a haunted house movie, but that is what it made it perfect.

Before Paige got a chance to say anything, Mary appeared at the top of the left hand side stairway. The tall, slender brunette was wearing a sheer, floor length robe with black fur trim, not doing anything to hide the fact that she was otherwise completely nude. "I trust that the problem was taken care of, Corey."

"I wouldn't have returned, otherwise, Mary," Corey looked up to the owner of the house, completely unphased by her appearance. Paige took note of this. This meant that Mary often presented herself in such a manner.

"I suppose you're right," Mary nodded, leaning against the bannister. She then looked to Paige, smirking. "I see that you've brought a cute stray home with you this time."

Corey nodded, "this is Paige. It was her boyfriend that did it."

Mary nodded, biting her lip. She knew exactly what that meant. She was more than happy to take the young vampire into her care. Whether it be just until the young girl got back on her feet, or on a more permanent basis was yet to be seen. Just as she was she opened her mouth to offer up the room that had just opened up, there was a sound of someone tumbling half way down the stairs on the other stairway. Mary shook her head as she saw two brunettes getting up and quickly apologizing, while a two toned blonde stood at the top of the stairway, shaking her head at her best friends. "Alex, I swear that you have the agility of a human," Mary smirked.

Alexis Hardy straightened her pajama top as she helped the other girl up. "You should have seen me when I was human."

"Your brother has mentioned it once or twice," Mary smiled. "What brings you ladies out here?"

The other brunette pushed her hair back as she responded, "we heard Corey's car, then we sensed that he wasn't alone."

"You are hoping for a new friend, AJ?" Mary looked over to Paige once more before turning her attention back to her current housemates.

Paige couldn't help but smile a little. Sure, they weren't like her, but she could see herself forming a bond with this three girls. "It could happen," she nodded.

The three girls cheered as AJ looked over to Mary once more. "Are we giving her Bayley and Emma's old room?"

Mary nodded, "it's the only one still somewhat set up. Go ahead and show her the room. She can meet everyone else at breakfast."

Corey nodded, kissing Paige's cheek. "I live in Mary's wing. You can trust those three to show you around the East wing." He then motioned to the two toned woman, who seemed most calm. "Kaitlyn is the most level headed. She's the eldest of the three."

"Hey!" Alex pouted. "She's not much older than I am."

"A few decades makes all of the difference between us," Kaitlyn smirked as she made her way down, grabbing one of Paige's bags as Corey slipped up to his room.

"Yeah, sometimes even _I_ am more mature than you are, Alex," AJ laughed as she joined in helping Paige with her things.

"We really shouldn't be scaring the young one," Kaitlyn smiled as they made their way into the East wing.

AJ raised her eyebrow, "we do have a new baby?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'd give her about twenty-five, at most."

"I actually am twenty-five," Paige nodded in astonishment. "I was sired when I was twenty."

"Then you've come to the perfect place," Alex smiled. "You can learn centuries of history in these halls."

"And even more as you make friends!" AJ chirped to add to Alex's statement.

Kaitlyn shook her head, smiling. "Mary is the oldest of everyone here. She is about four hundred and fifty years-old, I believe."

"Wow... I didn't realize we got that old," Paige blinked.

"She's actually the youngest elder. You've heard of them, right?" Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"Briefly, but never into much detail," Paige shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll hear more about them. Some of them are many centuries older than Mary," Kaitlyn nodded.

"So how long..." Paige paused, trying to calculate time in her head.

"We're not sure," AJ shrugged, knowing exactly what the younger girl was about to ask.

"As far as we know, all of the originals have been put down," Alex continued. "We don't even know why nor how."

"I guess that it matter all that much," Paige nodded as they made it to what was now to be her room. "We're here now, and we do what we have to, in order to survive."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kaitlyn opened the door for the young girl. "Pick either bed and make yourself at home. We meet for breakfast at six PM."

Paige yawned, "sounds good to me. I'll see everyone then."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. However, it perfectly established the entryway to Mary's mansion. The best way that I can describe the main staircase is directly in front of the front doors, and you go up about ten feet, then it splits off into two different staircases, each going into a separate wing of the house. There are plenty of films with creepy, old mansions, that look like this. So you can use your imagination. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please R&amp;R! Then hop on over to my profile to take a poll to let me know which of my stories you would like to see next.<strong>


	3. Introductions

**Sorry that it has been a bit since I have updated. I was sick for weeks, but now I am back! To refresh yourselves on the story so far, Paige is a young vampire, in a underground world of mostly female vampires, who had to put down her boyfriend, Dean, after he did something that could expose vampires to the general population. Soon after, Corey appeared and offered to help her dispose of the body, and took her to the home that he shares with a group of vampires of varying ages and background. So far, we've only met Mary (my OC), AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alex (shiki94's OC). Now we go on to meet the rest of the housemates... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Introductions<p>

After closing the door behind her, Paige set her bags down, letting out a huge sigh. She had only changed her clothes after going back to her now former home. So there was still dirt and blood covering her arms. Even if there hadn't been, a hot shower was exactly what she had needed. She looked around her room, smiling as she saw that she had her own private bathroom. She pulled her shower stuff out of one of her bags and took a long shower. As she washed away and pain and memories, she found herself crying again. Dean had been her first love. She knew that it would take a long time to get past the loss. Which is why she wondered why she was so quickly finding herself attracted to another man. She shook off all of her thoughts as she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower, looking at herself in the mirror as she combed through her raven colored locks. Her cheeks were red and puffy, which she shrugged off. She walked back into the bedroom, pulling her pajamas on and climbing onto one of the beds.

…

It was 5:55 PM when she finally rolled out of bed. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She could already hear everyone chattering, so she followed the voices, finding the kitchen. She was only a couple of minutes late, and AJ was standing at the door, holding a mug out to her. She looked around, seeing that everyone else was drinking from similar mugs.

Paige raised an eyebrow, looking into the mug as she smelled the air. "I smell blood and coffee."

"It's a perfect mix of the two," a brunette woman with a British accent looked up from where she sat with a blonde woman.

"Yes, Layla came up with the recipe herself," Mary stated as she walked up to Paige, "she is very proud of it." She lead the young vampire to one of the empty chairs. "We didn't get a chance to formally meet, my maiden name is Maryanne Alexis Williams. I just go by Mary Hardy around here," she smirked, sitting next to a man covered in tattoos with rainbow colored hair. "This is my husband, Jeff. You met his little sister, Alex, last night. They also have an older brother, Matt, but he lives with his wife, Amy, in Chicago." She then motioned to where Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn were sitting, "then we have Alex's husband, Cody. I've known him my whole life. Kaitlyn's husband is John Cena. AJ's husband is Phil Brooks, but he usually tends to just go by "Punk". Layla is one half of our only same sex couple at the moment, that is her wife, Summer. Over there at the end is Nattie and TJ Wilson. Despite the fact that they are all the way over there, they are both very nice, and are almost always up for a chat. In fact, Nattie has been known for dispensing very good advice. Last, over there at the stove, we have our foodie, Corey's sister, Becky." Mary then paused, "do you eat?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't necessary, but most vampires still ate food on occasion, for a sense of normalcy.

Paige thought for a moment, "Dean didn't really like to. I could use some breakfast, though."

"Awesome," Becky grinned, swinging her auburn hair back over her shoulder. "Do you like eggs?"

Paige nodded, "I do. How are you at Sunny Side Up?"

"Excellent," Becky chirped. "Two? Toast? Bacon?"

"Yes, wheat, and yes please," Paige blushed as Corey moved his plate over to the spot beside her and sat down.

For the next hour, everyone asked Paige a million questions. Which was to be expected. She filled them in on her life so far, which she knew was extremely short compared to everyone else's. After everyone was finished eating, the men all cleaned up for the women as Paige continued her life story. By 7:30 everyone began to disperse. As expected, everyone worked the graveyard shift, and they all began to get ready for their jobs. Just as the first round of housemates were about to walk out to their cars, Mary's eyes went wide as everyone felt that they were about to have visitors.

"Paige... did Dean's last name happen to be Ambrose?" The leader of the household bit her lip.

Paige nodded slowly as she, AJ, and Alex were about to send Kaitlyn off to work. As she was about to open her mouth to question, the front doors flew open and a man with half blonde/half dark hair walked in with a larger, dark haired man. Behind them were two blonde women, whom Paige vaguely remembered from high school.

"Please tell me it isn't true," the two toned man looked to the group, pleading.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Mary frowned sympathetically.

Just then the pieces all came together for Paige. Seth was Dean's cousin. Next to him was his girlfriend, Emma. The other man was Roman, Seth's best friend since high school. The fourth member of the group at the door was Roman's girlfriend, Renee. Paige took a deep breath, walking up to them. "Seth, I promise, I tried. I really did."

Seth tilted his head, "Paige?"

Paige nodded, looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it was bound to happen," Seth shook his head. "I don't think that anyone could have held him together as long as you had."

Paige took another step toward Seth, hugging him tightly. As she slowly pulled away, she looked confused. "How did I not know about you?"

"Same way I didn't know about you, I guess," Seth shrugged. "I was actually sired nearly five years before we met. I had heard about him, I just thought that..." he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't even know. Like maybe you were human, and taking care of him."

"Well, I definitely would have," Paige nodded.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair as Kaitlyn and a few of the others slipped out the door. "I trust that it needed to happen?"

"I did it myself," Paige's voice cracked once more as AJ slipped her arm around the younger girl's waist.

Seth nodded, "well, we were just stopping through. We're moving to Niagara."

"Well, you are always welcome here," Mary smiled. "I hope that you haven't forgotten that."

"Of course," Seth smiled before they said their goodbyes and left just as swiftly as they had came.

Mary looked to Paige after everyone had gone to work who was going to. "You don't have to find a job or anything, right away. You can stay as long as you'd like. I just ask that if you want to go anywhere, you don't go alone. It's just safer that way." She paused as she saw her husband at the top of the stairs, then looked to Alex and AJ, "don't get into too much trouble."

After Mary disappeared to do whatever with Jeff, Paige looked to her new friends. "What is the movie collection like here?"

"Rather expansive," Alex pushed her glasses up her nose. "Name it, and we have it."

"In every format imaginable," AJ added.

Paige looked to each of the girls as her lips curled into a devious grin. "I want something gory, that I can laugh at. It'll make me feel better."

"Well, Saw has plenty of gore, but it's rather serious," Alex began going over their movie collection in her mind.

"I'm thinking an 80s slasher flick?" AJ bounced a little.

Paige snapped her fingers, pointing at AJ, "there we go."

Alex nodded, pointing toward the home theater room, in the opposite of the direction of the kitchen. "I'll get the movie, ready. You go ahead and get snacks."

The three girls settled down with the second Slumber Party Massacre movie. The over the top ridiculousness of the film was exactly what Paige had needed. By the end of the movie, Alex and AJ had fallen asleep. Paige got up and decided to wander the house a bit. Eventually, she made her way into the basement. Something felt very cold and off about that floor of the house. As she reached the end of the hall she saw a feral male vampire chained to the wall. Confused, she looked to find something to make a stake out of to take care of him, figuring that they had forgotten about him. Just as she was about to do it, Cody appeared in front of her, holding up his hands.

"Please don't," he pleaded with the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I return with a cliffhanger. Hopefully, I won't take too long to post the next part. Thank you so much for reading. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
